Moving Closer
by Kirstie Anne
Summary: Beca Mitchell's world is once again turned upside down when her mother decided to remarry two years after her father's death. What's more? Her new stepfather has a daughter of her own. What would she do when she finds out that her stepsister's best friend is a blue-eyed redhead that she knows from her childhood? Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

A/N: So, first off, I decided to have Beca's mother here instead of her dad because it'll be easier to have my own character play the part as her parent. And in this fic, Bumper is her cousin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.

* * *

**Moving Closer**

**Chapter 1: Finding Out**

"_40-year old multimillionaire Reila Mitchell, the president of the most successful production company in America also known as Mitchell Productions, remarried yesterday. Her new husband, a well-known and highly respected lawyer, Arthur Posen-"_

The television shut off as the owner angrily pressed the off button on the remote. Beca Mitchell, a 16-year old skinny brunette, ran her hand through her hair to relieve some of the frustration that she was currently feeling. Her world was turned upside down 2 years ago when her father passed away and now her mom married a random guy she doesn't even know or ever heard of. She doesn't exactly know what to feel at the moment.

"Wow… Is that really her..?" Bumper Allen, a brown haired boy and Beca's older cousin, asked after a few moments as if in shock about the news. If he knew something about his aunt is that the woman was so madly in love with her husband before he passed away. He certainly did not expect to hear something like that so early in the morning when he went over to the Mitchell household for their daily Saturday hang out.

"I don't know! I never even knew that she was dating again!" Beca yelled in frustration, grabbing her laptop from her bed and searching about her mother's supposedly new husband. _What's so special about this dude that my mom decided to keep it a secret from me? _She thought, glaring at the results which mostly consist of the "wedding".

Bumper bit his tongue to hold back a retort. He doesn't like being yelled at but the fact that his emotionally reserved cousin is venting out on something is a huge thing so he decided to let it slide this time. He sat beside Beca to check out what the girl was up to. When he looked at the screen, almost all of the results were about the wedding making Beca growl until they came across a proper profile of the man. Before the website could fully load, the door to Beca's room opened as two people entered.

"Beca, is it true?" Fat Amy asked as soon as the door closed, earning her a light jab from Jesse who was slightly glaring at her. "What?" She glared back.

Beca sighed as she looked at her two childhood friends, shrugging her shoulders before turning back to her laptop.

**-Moving Closer-**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Chloe Beale, a 19-year old redhead, woke up to the sound of her cellphone ringing. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she sighed as she realized that it was just 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday. She likes to sleep in during the weekends because it was the only days that she gets all to herself. During the weekdays, she works for a small recording studio after class; her cheerful and friendly personality certainly helps to make the clients feel at home and sometimes, the people requests her to sing backup for them.

Thinking that it might be her boss, she answered it without even bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?" She answered groggily.

"_Did I wake you?" _A high-pitched voice answered from the other line; the tone of the caller quickly getting the redhead to wake up fully.

"Aubrey? Is something wrong?" Chloe asked, concern lacing her tone. The line was silent for a moment that Chloe thought they got cut off until Aubrey spoke again.

"_Can you open the door for me?" _Aubrey asked quietly.

Ending the call after the request, Chloe ran down the stairs to the front door to see her best friend looking really anxious. She ushered the blonde into their house and lead her to her room. Closing the door quietly, she turned around just in time before her best friend threw her arms around her.

Aubrey will speak up when she wants to, Chloe decided. She'll eventually find out what's bothering her best friend so she settled for holding her and rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"Dad got married." Aubrey whispered so softly that Chloe thought she was imagining it.

"What?" Chloe asked, not sure if she believes that statement. But instead of answering, Aubrey took out her phone and showed Chloe the trending news in the internet at the moment. "Oh my God." Chloe gasped out as she read the news. She decided to browse the pictures and saw the familiar stoic face of Aubrey's father and a face she thought she will never see again.

"The most shocking part is that he married a music producer. I imagined him to marry another lawyer but a producer? Gosh, he used to look down on those people." Aubrey commented as she watched the play of emotions across Chloe's face. "I researched about her, and I saw that she has a daughter of her own." She sighed. "It's been just the two of us for so long that I don't know what to expect. Plus, my mom's still around."

Chloe examined her friend for a moment before saying, "Maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe your new sister's nice."

"Step-sister" Aubrey corrected instantly, shocking the both of them. _Gosh, I've already accepted it._

"Hm, yeah…" Chloe looked down for a moment, the shock quickly turning into excitement at the thought that there's a huge possibility that she'll be meeting her childhood friends again. She thought about telling Aubrey but she quickly decided against it; she'll tell her best friend once they meet her new family. Looking back at her friend, she pulled her back on her bed with a grin and snuggled with her. "You look tired and I'm sleepy, let's get some rest."

Aubrey simply agreed, she really is tired, she heard the news the night before and she barely got any sleep. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she felt the comforting arms of her best friend around her. So, she closed her eyes to get some much needed sleep.

Chloe, however, stayed awake for a few more minutes thinking if she will really have a chance to see her friends again. They moved out of town when she was 16 because of her dad's job and she hadn't heard from them since. Do they still even remember her? She doesn't know but she's really excited to see them again. Especially a certain blue-eyed brunette.

* * *

A/N: Is it confusing or something? How do you guys feel about it? Suggestions, reviews and criticisms are appreciated. And please excuse it if I use the wrong grammar, English is not my mother tongue. So sorry for the shortness of the chapter and sorry if they're a bit out of character in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect

* * *

**Moving Closer**

**Chapter 2: Talks**

"Are you going to call her?" Fat Amy asked Beca as they lounge around in the brunette's room after the eventful morning of finding out and confirming that the marriage was indeed real. But, of course, they're still wondering on why it happened so suddenly.

Beca simply shook her head in response. She felt betrayed. Her mom promised her that there will be no secrets between the two of them. Reila left about a month ago for a business trip, Beca felt that something was wrong when her mom stopped calling her for their nightly Skype sessions two weeks ago but she simply shrugged that feeling off and passed it up as her mom being busy.

"Beca, you really should just talk to her." Jesse commented as he saw the familiar distant look of his best friend. He's probably the one closest to breaking Beca's walls.

"Why should I?" Beca started off, her tone sounding unsurprisingly even. She's good with hiding her emotions like that.

Jesse was about to speak again when they all heard a soft knock before the door opened. They all turned to see that it was none other than Reila Mitchell, or rather, _Posen._

"Speak of the devil. Where's the hubby?" Fat Amy asked with a chuckle. The other occupants of the room could only stare in shock at the bluntness of the blonde except for Beca who settled for lying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Um, he's not…um, here, Amy." The older woman answered uncertainly, her eyes shifting between the three people on the couch and the figure of her daughter lying motionless on her bed.

"We'll just raid your refrigerator." Bumper stood up, pointing at the door, with Fat Amy and Jesse following him outside of the room. Jesse smiled encouragingly at the older version of his best friend before closing the door.

"Beca?" Reila started, afraid of her daughter's reaction. Beca still didn't move from her spot, she only responded with a soft hum to let her mother know that she was listening. With a sigh, Reila moved to sit on the foot of Beca's bed. "Beca, honey, I don't have an excuse to tell about what's happening but, you know that I'm-"

"You're sorry, I know." Beca sat up and looked at her mother with a hurt and betrayed expression. "Mom, how long have you been dating this guy before you decided to get married?"

"Honestly, Beca, I met him last month." Beca could only stare at her mother blankly; she didn't know what to make of that new information. "He reminds me of your father but he has his own perks that I really came to like during the past month." Reila explained with a glint of happiness in her eyes that Beca hadn't seen for two years. Even if it was faint, it was still there.

"I see…" was all Beca managed to get out after her mother's statement. If this guy can make her mother happy like how she used to be then maybe he deserves a chance. She looked at her lap thinking about how this will affect their lives in the household.

"Beca, honey" Reila started, moving closer so, she could caress her daughter's cheek but, Beca didn't look up. "I don't expect you to treat him like your dad but I would really appreciate it if you at least make him feel welcome." The simple request was enough to get Beca to look up at her mom.

"Are they moving here?" Beca asked quietly, looking at her mom with a silent plea for them to stay in the house that means so much to the both of them.

"Yeah," Reila smiled, "And how'd you know that it won't be just him?" She poked her daughter's cheek, earning a small smile to appear on the younger girl's face.

"Well, I may have researched about him a little." Beca said simply, "So, you're a Posen now?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I'm not changing the company name." Reila winked, "Mitchell Productions sounds so much better than Posen Productions." Both mother and daughter grinned widely after that statement

**-Moving Closer-**

Aubrey woke up to the sound of her cellphone ringing, her eyes widening when she realized who was calling her. She quickly pressed silence button and looking at her best friend briefly to see check if her best friend was still asleep, which thankfully, she still was. Going outside of the room and closing the door softly before answering the call.

"Good morning, dad." Aubrey greeted.

"_Aubrey," _A gruff voice responded on the other line, _"Where are you? I was by your apartment a while ago and you weren't there." _

"I'm at Chloe's, dad." Aubrey answered, moving to sit on the couch.

"_Oh." _A short silence followed before he spoke again, _"Can you meet me somewhere, then? We need to talk." _

Aubrey thought for a while, not sure how to respond. Her father always gets straight to the point. "Dad, can I get back to you on that?" She asked slowly, unsure how her dad would respond to that. Hearing a sigh at the other end of the line, Aubrey suddenly got nervous, afraid that she may have disappointed her father.

"_All right…" _Aubrey blinked, has she heard right? _"Text me the details, I'll be waiting." _Then the line went dead. Aubrey could only stare at her phone in shock.

Deciding that there was no point in staying there, she moved to the kitchen to make some coffee, the Beale family always told her to make herself at home whenever she visited. Chloe's parents treat her like their own daughter and she's grateful for them. Chloe also has an older brother who Aubrey's met only twice before since he works in Seattle long before she and Chloe became friends during their sophomore year in High School.

As she entered the kitchen, she noticed a letter taped to the fridge;

_Chloe, _

_Sorry, we couldn't spend today with you, honey. We were invited to play golf by a few of our friends. We'll be back late tonight so there's no need for you to wait up. We love you._

_Mom and Dad_

Aubrey always admired the great parenting skills of Chloe's parents. They're not too strict, giving their children enough freedom and letting them do as they please as long as they don't cross uncharted territories. They don't pressure their children; they support whatever they want to do. And look at how great Chloe turned out to be. Unlike her, who's always so stressed out about a lot of things while trying to please the demands of her own parents. With a sigh, she began preparing her coffee.

"G'morning, Aubrey." Chloe greeted with a yawn as she sauntered inside the kitchen.

"Hey, Chloe," Aubrey smiled softly at her best friend as she took out another cup and doubled whatever she was preparing.

"Aww…" Aubrey looked to see her best friend pouting at the letter her parents left. Since Aubrey and Chloe currently live in an apartment near Barden University, they spend less time with their family. Chloe, however, made it a point to come home every Friday to spend at least the weekends with her parents.

"You can spend tomorrow with them." Aubrey stated.

"I know." And just like that, Chloe was back to her usual cheery self. "We could spend the day together, then!" She suggested with a happy carefree grin on her face. When Aubrey didn't respond, Chloe's smile fell. "Did something happen?"

"Dad called." Aubrey said after a moment.

"Oh? What did he say?

"He wants to talk."

"You should talk to him." Chloe encouraged. "Invite him to the café around the corner." Chloe grinned again.

"You think that's a good idea?" Aubrey asked, thinking about it.

"Of course," Chloe said, still grinning. "The food there is great."

"Hm, if you say so." Aubrey took out her phone then texted her father the details.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Reviews and criticisms are appreciated. I'm glad that you guys liked the first chapter and that you guys think it's good. They'll all meet in the third chapter which I'll start working on tonight. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

A/N: I just think that I should explain this, Bumper is just a year older than Beca, Amy and Jesse so, there really is no rivalry between him and Aubrey. And, I actually think that he should be nice in this fic for it to work out. And I decided to skip the talk between Aubrey and his dad because I really think I'll just end up repeating the same conversation that Reila and Beca had.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect

* * *

**Moving Closer**

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

Beca was sitting in their living room with Bumper on her right. It had been a week since the marriage and her mother had yet to introduce her to her stepfather. And tonight was the night that Reila was coming home with him and his daughter.

"Where are Jesse and Amy when you need them?" Bumper grumbled, looking at his watch to find out that they were over an hour late.

"Maybe they're hooking up." Beca joked, trying to find something to talk about.

"What the fuck?" Bumper snapped, not at all amused by what Beca had just said.

"Dude, chill out, I was only kidding." Beca waved her hands in defense. That was certainly not the reaction she expected.

"You better be." The male muttered under his breath, wishing more that their two friends would get there sooner. Beca simply raised an eyebrow at her cousin, wondering what could've made him so grumpy.

**-Moving Closer-**

Arthur sighed while looking at his wrist watch for what was probably the hundredth time that day. Reila reached out a hand to hold his. "She'll be here soon enough." Reila smiled at him reassuringly, sitting comfortably on the couch inside the Posen living room.

"I know. I'm just anxious how Aubrey will react upon meeting you." He opened up uncomfortably.

"Well, she's entitled to hate her stepmother at first right?" Reila chuckled at her own joke and Arthur cracked a smile at that, leaning closer towards his wife.

"So, does this mean your daughter hates me?" Arthur asked warily.

"Well, she'll act civil enough, don't worry." Reila smiled before leaning up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck while his snaked around her waist. They were so wrapped up in their own world that they didn't notice that a taxi has pulled up outside or that the door has opened. That is until, someone coughed awkwardly behind them.

Reila pulled away and when she looked at the door, the first thing she saw was a tall blonde who is wearing an annoyed expression.

Arthur coughed awkwardly and decided to introduce them, "Aubrey, this is Reila, your stepmom."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Reila reached out a hand towards the blonde who took it hesitantly.

"Likewise," She muttered.

An awkward silence filled the room until a redhead entered, dragging a suitcase behind her, "Aubrey, where should I put this?" the redhead asked innocently, not aware of the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Chloe?" Reila asked in shock.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Mitch-Posen!" Chloe said happily, her voice not wavering even after the mistake. But she was simply glad to see the woman again after so long so, she did the most Chloe thing to do; hug her.

"You know each other?" Aubrey asked in disbelief. Chloe never mentioned it to her. She looked at her best friend with a look that says, 'You have a lot of explaining to do'.

"Yeah, she was my daughter's best friend…" Reila answered, narrowing her eyes at Chloe. "Why'd you leave so suddenly?"

"Well…"

**-Moving Closer-**

Beca, Amy, Bumper and Jesse were playing Poker while waiting for Beca's new family to arrive. It had been over an hour since their two friends arrived, it's now 2:30 and they've been playing different games to pass the time.

Jesse stood up as their latest game finished, "I'll just go grab us some drinks." He said, and a series of 'okay's were passed around the small group as they watch Jesse disappear on the far end of the house where the kitchen was located.

"So, Beca, are you excited to meet your new daddy?" Fat Amy asked while Bumper chuckled. Beca had been avoiding the topic the whole day and as usual, everyone was eager to get her to speak.

Beca only threw a pillow at Amy while shaking her head no. Before any of them could speak again, they all heard a car pull up from the driveway and not long after, the large door was opened by one of their maids to reveal four figures. The three teenagers on the couch froze on their spot, not because of Reila attached to Arthur's arm. But, because of a very familiar face that they grew up with. Beca quickly stood up and ran upstairs towards her room, ignoring the calls of her friends and mother.

"Hey, where'd Beca go?" Jesse emerged and the drinks he was holding almost slipped from his hands when he saw Chloe. Realizing what had made his best friend run away was not the fact that her stepfather and stepsister were finally here but because of Chloe. Yeah, that explains everything. He put down the drinks on the coffee table and looked at the people who just arrived. He smiled reassuringly at Reila, "Don't worry; she's not upset because of them," Jesse motioned towards Arthur and Aubrey then he looked at Chloe straight in the eyes before looking back at Reila, "She's just going through something. I'll go talk to her." Then he walked away to go to Beca.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, wondering if it was a good idea that she came with Aubrey there. She looked apologetically at everyone around the room.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault." Amy said, realizing that it was certainly not the time to joke around, directing her words at Chloe. "She's just been really stressed out."

"Yeah, she'll be back soon enough. For the meantime," Bumper added, and he leaned forward, smiling at the new faces in the crowd, "I'm Bumper, her nephew. It's nice to meet you, guys." He said, motioning towards Reila. And that helped lighten the mood as all of them introduced themselves.

**-Moving Closer-**

Jesse entered his best friend's room and saw that Beca was sitting on her bed and leaning against the wall. "Hey you…" He started as he sat beside her.

"Why?" The question was vague but Jesse understood. She knows he did.

"I don't really know, Beca." He answered. "Talk to her. You can't run away from her forever."

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Beca sighed, bringing her knees to her chest and leaning down on it.

"Maybe she has an explanation. I'm pretty sure she does. She owes you that much." Jesse advised, looking at Beca for any sign of anger or disappointment that the redhead was there but all he could see was longing and that actually made him smile; which he was sure he wasn't supposed to do.

Beca released a sigh, "Let's just go back down. I still need to meet two of the people down there."

* * *

A/N: I'm really not satisfied with this chapter but, I don't know what else to do with this so, here it is. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And thanks to those who read the previous chapters.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

__A/N: I'm really sorry for the very late update.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Pitch Perfect.

* * *

**Moving Closer**

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

_3 years ago_

"_Hey" Chloe greeted as soon as she was beside Beca._

"_Hey, Chlo," Beca smiled, "I didn't even hear you get in." she commented._

"_I'm a ninja." Chloe explained in all seriousness to which Beca responded with an exaggerated gasp before the two of them burst out laughing. "Seriously, it's because you're too caught up with that again." _

"_Well, Chloe, they are called mixes." Beca glared playfully at Chloe. "And they are awesome."_

"_More awesome than me?" Chloe pouted. And Beca simply patted Chloe's head before saving her mix and closing her laptop._

"_Well, Ms. Beale, I don't think anyone's more awesome than you." The smile on Chloe's face after that statement made Beca's heart beat faster. She's come to terms that she is crushing on her best friend but she doesn't want to risk that friendship by confessing. And now she's pretty sure that if Chloe keeps on looking at her the way she is right now, she's going to burst out so, she cleared her throat and spoke up, "Is there a reason why you're here?"_

"_Do I really need a reason to be here?" Chloe asked with a bright smile, a smile she reserves only for the brunette. "I just wanted to hang out with you."_

_Beca eyed Chloe skeptically, the girl was hiding something, Beca knows it but she doesn't push. So, they went on their day like how they normally would._

_Chloe was a little tense and feeling a little guilty about the news she's about to deliver and as the hours go by, she finds it harder and harder to tell Beca. She knows that Beca's sensing something but is too polite not to ask and for that, she's grateful. She was already having a hard time controlling herself around Beca. She knows she's falling for the younger girl; she really wanted to tell her but when her parents told her that they were moving, all plans of confessing went out the window._

_But, Beca had to be so… Beca. Yeah, that's the only way Chloe can describe it when the brunette came to her aid when she tripped on the Mitchell Garden. Despite being so much smaller than Chloe, Beca gently helped her to her feet and led her to sit on the fountain. Chloe felt her heart beat just a little bit faster when Beca knelt in front of her and with all gentleness, removed her sandals and massaged her foot. _

"_Does it hurt?" Beca asked, looking Chloe straight in the eye while still continuing to tend on Chloe's injured foot. _

"_No, not anymore. Thank you." Chloe responded genuinely, smiling happily._

_Beca smiled back, she put her hands in either side of Chloe's thighs to pull herself up and when she looked up, her breath hitched when she found Chloe's face was just a few inches away from hers. _

_Blue stared into blue for what seemed like an eternity before Chloe couldn't stand it anymore and closed the small gap between the two of them. _

"_Goodbye, Beca. I love you." She stood up abruptly, not wanting to hear a response, leaving the brunette to wonder what the hell just happened._

_The guilt she felt, while she was sitting in the van and watching the raindrops fall out the window, knowing that she just left Beca without so much as an explanation for her actions was the most horrible feeling she ever felt. But, as she remembered the kiss, the one she shared with Beca, a smile just tugs on her face. She knows that it was Beca's first and that thought brings butterflies to her tummy. She feels guilty but she wouldn't take back what she did for anything in the world. She won't sit here and think about 'what ifs' because that would be totally pointless, she knows that she'll definitely find a way to return to this town and make it up to Beca._

_Unbeknownst to Chloe, the girl invading her thoughts was standing outside her former house, staring at the 'For Sale' sign with a frown on her face, the rain totally soaking her small body. She spent hours just staring at the house before her body gave up from all the pain and stress and she collapsed on the lawn of the house she came to know as her second home._

-**Moving Closer-**

Everyone was already seated comfortably when Beca and Jesse went back downstairs. All heads turned to look at them once they entered and Beca felt herself blush at the intensity of their stares.

"Please forgive my actions. I was just…surprised." She mumbled before going to sit beside Amy, Jesse following closely behind and giving a not so hidden thumbs up to Amy and Bumper who both smirked at Beca.

"Well, then" Bumper stood up, "We'll leave you guts at it." He went to go upstairs with Amy and Jesse right behind him. "Chloe, you're coming with us. Let the new family get to know each other." He said as they pass by the redhead, his tone sounding neutral.

"Um, okay…" Chloe responded unsurely, he and Bumper usually got along and she doesn't know what to make out of his attitude. He followed the three people with Bumper leading and Amy right beside him while Jesse walked beside her.

"He's just looking out for Beca." Jesse explained when he was sure that Bumper won't hear them. "He knows what happened before you left."

"Wait, seriously?" Chloe looked at Jesse incredulously. She seriously doubts that Beca shared that piece of information to anyone.

"Well, there are security cameras all over this place so, yeah." Jesse laughed, as if knowing what Chloe was thinking.

"Oh my gosh" Chloe said, shock written all over her face, "I completely forgot about those."

"Yeah," Jesse drawls out "But, seriously, you are not on the top list of Bumper's favorite people right now. I'm not sure you're even on that list. He was the one who was angriest at you for leaving and not for the reason that everyone thinks." It was true, Bumper was so mad that he even punched a wall in frustration when he heard the news. Everyone thinks it's because he was attached to Chloe, which is true, but the redhead didn't say goodbye, which is also true, but really, the reason that he was so angry was because Chloe left his cousin hurting. He might not show it much but he cares for Beca deeply.

That statement made Chloe frown, she wasn't sure what Jesse means but before she can ask, they were inside 'The Hang Out Room'. It's where they usually play around and talk because Beca doesn't like it when other people are in her room so; Reila took it upon herself to turn one of the large extra rooms into something that all teenagers would dream of having in their own house.

The room was large, painted blue because it's Beca's favorite color. There's a huge TV on the wall, with a game console connected to it and different game CD's neatly stacked on the side and directly in front of it is a large couch that can fit five people, at least. Bean bags were also scattered around it. There's a foosball in one side and a pinball machine on one corner. There's also a refrigerator on the far end of the room with different drinks. Apparently, you get the best when you're the daughter of the number 1 producer on Earth, and Beca is. And now, Chloe sees a drum set in one side and along with it; are three guitars, an electric guitar, acoustic guitar and a bass guitar, and a keyboard. That's new. She was stopped from her room inspection when someone cleared their throat and she turned to face Bumper.

"Hey" was the only thing she could get out. She's not really sure what to expect so she just decided on being polite and civil.

"Really, Chloe?" Bumper asked in exasperation, his tone definitely not friendly. "You were gone for three years without so much as an explanation and all you can say is 'Hey'".

"Well, Bumper-" Chloe tried to explain but Bumper quickly cut her off.

"No, Chloe, save it." Bumper said with a sigh, holding up his right hand. "Save the explanation for Beca, we don't need it." He explained.

"Yeah, Ginger, no one's more affected than shorty when you left." Amy said, sitting down on one of the bean bags.

"I know but, I'm going to make it up to her now that I'm back." Chloe said, sitting down on the couch and caught the can of Coke that Jesse threw at her. "I was 16 when we moved and I can't do much about it but now, I know I can and I will do something."

"Good luck with that." Jesse commented.

"What?" Chloe looked at him curiously.

"You have no idea how much has changed when you left, don't you?" Bumper asked.

"Well, everything seems the same. She's still the same Beca, right?" Chloe couldn't help the words that tumbled from her lips. Everything does seem the same but, it's been three years. Does Beca even feel the same? She never really got her answer. How much has changed since she left?

"Well, Beca's, like, super famous." Amy said.

"That's nothing new." Chloe muttered. Being the daughter of Reila Mitchell, Beca is bound to be known worldwide.

"Yeah, but now, she's like, _super _famous." Jesse repeated Amy's statement, as if that'll make more sense than it did the first time it was said.

"Yeah, Red" Bumper said, "A year after you left, we formed a band. The four of us, sometimes play covers of famous songs and we post it online. And Beca's got like a really awesome voice and she's a very good pianist."

"Yeah, add that up with Beca's reputation as 'The Mitchell Heiress'…" Jesse started.

"Beca's fame just skyrocketed within a few days." Amy explained.

"We mean, we're famous too, but, Beca's just… wow." Jesse said.

"She receives a ton of fan mail, like, every day from boys and girls alike." Bumper said before taking a sip from his Coke.

"And that's not even half of it. She even has her own fan club at school." Amy said.

Chloe's eyes widened. She never ever heard of their band before. And the thought that different people confess their love for the young brunette just stirs different emotions inside of her. She knows she has no right to be mad or jealous, she did leave Beca after confessing, but, what if someone has caught Beca's eye?

-**Moving Closer-**

Beca sighed; she's not really sure what to say to these people. She barely even knew them.

"So," Arthur started, "How's school, Beca?"

"It's good." Beca replied, not even bothering to hide the boredom she's feeling. She'd much rather spend the day with her band.

"And Aubrey, you're in college, right?" Reila asked the teenage blonde, after receiving a nod, she continued, "Are you taking law?"

"Yes, ma'am." Aubrey replied robotically.

Both Arthur and Reila sighed; they have a lot to work out on if they ever want to have a family picnic.

* * *

A/N: All right, what do you guys think? I'm really happy with the way things turned out on this chapter. And sorry if I confused you guys with the previous chapter. I hope this makes up for it. Tell me what you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5: I Missed You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Moving Closer**

**Chapter 5: I Missed You**

Chloe frowned at the comments of the video that she just finished watching. As soon as her friends told her about Beca's increasing fame, she quickly researched about them. And of course, they were right. As she listened to their covers, Chloe concluded that Bumper's definition of Beca's voice as 'really awesome', totally doesn't give Beca's singing justice. When she heard Beca's voice, she was totally blown away. But, back to the matter at hand, she was definitely seconds away from throwing her phone. The look on her face was making the other three people in the room worried and nervous about her behavior.

"What's up with her?" Amy whispered to Bumper and Jesse, the latter watching Chloe cautiously.

"I don't know. Ask her." Bumper shrugged and Amy nodded.

"Hey, Red," Amy called, successfully getting Chloe's attention. "Whatcha doin'?" Amy asked with her usual tone; while Bumper and Jesse straightened up from where they were sitting, wanting to know what's gotten the redhead so worked up.

Chloe sighed and showed them her phone, Amy taking it and looking curiously. She laughed so hard and Chloe huffed indignantly.

"Really, Chloe?" Amy continued to laugh, falling on the floor, trying to control her laughter.

"What is it?" Jesse asked as he took the phone from Amy's hands. His face lit up. "Hey! Look! Some chick with the username music-lover22 totally thinks I'm awesome." He smiled smugly and Bumper shook his head with a chuckle.

"You're totally jealous of Beca's fans." Bumper accused Chloe as the redhead began to blush.

"No," Chloe denied, taking her phone back, "they just aggravate me." Chloe said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Same thing." Bumper shrugged his shoulders, "What'd they say?" He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Chloe handed him the phone and he choked on his drink as he read the top comment.

"Unbelievable." He coughed out.

"What is it?" Amy asked, appearing on Bumper's side and reading the comment. And then she laughed hysterically again.

"Is that for real?" Jesse asked in disbelief, his eyes wide. Apparently, there was a great debate going on about Beca's sexuality. The comments go like this;

_Beca's clearly into women, have you seen how she dresses?_

_Ladies, I don't mean to burst your bubbles but Beca would prefer a man that can defend her. (_Chloe scoffed at this, Beca doesn't need defending.)

_Oh boys, with that kind of attitude, Beca will be falling in love with a woman. (_Bumper thought; like she already isn't.)

_You girls just don't want to face reality._

_You mean the reality that you boys are just afraid that Beca Mitchell might turn every girl; including your girlfriends? (_Jesse couldn't help the chuckle that fell from his lips as he read this.)

They read the rest of the comments; luckily some were just of admiration like; _Beca Mitchell is so hot; Damn, I wish she was mine; Beca, I love you, marry me!(Chloe was visibly fuming by this point); _along with the occasional ones that are meant for the other members of the band. They went on like that until dinner was ready and they were called downstairs.

As they entered the spacious dining room, they noticed that the new family were already sitting and conversing, well more like Arthur and Reila were conversing. Beca was staring mindlessly at her plate while Aubrey was trying to pretend to listen on the two adults' conversation.

"Hello, kids" Reila greeted as soon as she saw them, chuckling at the annoyed looks and grumbles she received from calling them kids.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Jesse asked as he patted Beca on the back. The girl only offered him a small shrug and a small smile.

"Hi, Bree!" Chloe greeted her best friend happily, and Aubrey smiled brightly in return.

"Woah," Jesse stopped breathing and completely stilled when his eyes fell on Aubrey, it was the first time he actually got to see her face.

His three friends looked at him curiously and the three looked at his line of sight at the same time and their reactions were instantaneous. Bumper chuckled while shaking his head, Amy grinned slyly and Beca slapped Jesse's arm which successfully brought him out of whatever trance he's in.

The other occupants of the room looked at the four of them curiously, having no idea what just happened. They all just shrugged it off and ate as if nothing happened.

"Are you guys staying over tonight?" Beca asked her friends after they were done with dinner and were now just sitting down in silence.

"Of course we are! Plus we want to know your sister." Jesse answered quickly. Bumper scoffed and Beca simply rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Oh no, there he goes again." Amy said, more to herself than the other occupants of the room.

"That's a really great idea, actually." Reila commented, "You guys should show her to her room and then introduce her to your guys "clubroom"." She said with air quotes for added effect.

"Totally, let's do that right now!" Jesse said as he stood up and he was already dashing out of the dining room and Beca sighed at her best friend's actions, while Bumper, Amy and Chloe smirked at Jesse's obvious crush.

"Which room is it?" Beca asked, already standing up to follow Jesse, not wanting him to embarrass himself more than he already has.

"The one directly in front of yours" Was the answer and Beca raised an eyebrow. She never realized that that room was under renovation or something.

-**Moving Closer-**

"And this is your room," Jesse opened the door widely, letting Aubrey and Chloe inside first. He stopped in his tracks when he finally got inside. "Wow."

"Hey," Bumper started, "This room looks so…" He trailed off.

"Full" "Bright" Amy and Beca said at the same time, finishing off Bumper's sentence.

"Your favorite color is yellow, huh?" Jesse asked Aubrey, smiling cheekily at the blonde.

"Yeah" Aubrey responded with a smile, admiring the room.

"So," Bumper clapped his hands, "shall we leave you guys to get settled first?"

"Or," Jesse glared at Bumper, "We could help them. Yeah, helping them is a better idea."

Amy and Bumper looked at each other before sighing simultaneously. "We are definitely not helping." Bumper muttered before he and Amy dragged him out of the room, leaving Beca alone with the two college students.

Chloe and Aubrey watched in amusement as the two dragged Jesse outside. Their attention was shifted, however, when Beca cleared her throat.

"So," Beca started lamely, scratching the back of her neck. "I'll just leave you guys at it. Um, feel free to join us after." She was trying so hard to avoid Chloe's eyes at this point. So, she settled for looking at the ceiling, "Chloe knows where to find us," She looked at Chloe briefly then she shifted her gaze at her stepsister, trying to keep her expression neutral. "So, I guess I'll see you later." Then she gave off a small wave before shuffling out of the room awkwardly.

"She is so adorable." Chloe mumbled, looking at the door with a dreamy expression. She was snapped back to reality when a pillow was thrown at her.

"Speak" Aubrey demanded, crossing her arms.

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, before she crossed her legs and sat comfortably on the bed. "Well, as you know, I grew up in LA. And to be more specific, this city is the place where I spent most of my childhood."

"And I'm guessing that they're your childhood friends." Aubrey said, sitting down beside Chloe.

"Obviously," Aubrey pushed Chloe back playfully. "I stumbled into Beca one day in a nearby park. She was lost and she looked so cute!" Chloe smiled at the memory. "And then everything happened from there. Our parents became instant best friends or something and I spent a whole lot of time in this house after that."

"I sense that there's something more into that story." Aubrey pushed.

Chloe sighed and looked at Aubrey helplessly. "I guess, if I'm completely honest with myself, Beca is my first real friend. She's been there through a lot for me." Chloe smiled sadly, memories of her childhood rushing back in her mind's eye. "I wish I could've been there for her, too. But, I left."

Aubrey looked at her friend for a moment, "I'm guessing she's your first love, too, huh?" she asked unsurely.

"Actually, she still is." Chloe smiled guiltily.

"What?" Aubrey asked incredulously, "What about all those people you dated?"

"I guess I'm just having fun." She laughed sheepishly. "Why do you think no one's ever lasted?"

"Unbelievable." Aubrey muttered. "My best friend is in love with my stepsister."

Chloe laughed, "So, what do you think of her?"

"She seems decent. Although, she looks a little too alternative; with those ear monstrosities and that makeup and her get up." Aubrey said, recalling Beca's appearance and attitude.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "She's just doing that for show. She's actually really nice."

"I see." Aubrey sighed, standing and pulling her best friend up with her. "I'm sure you're just dying to spend time with her, let's go." Once they're out the door, she let Chloe lead her to wherever they would find them. Unpacking and homework can wait for tomorrow.

**-Moving Closer-**

"Dude!" Beca pushed Jesse down on the couch roughly as soon as they enter the room, "You're totally into _my _stepsister."

"Well, she's hot." Jesse grinned. "Plus, she is _your_ stepsister and we are in no way related."

"Oh my God," Beca looked at him as if he had grown another head. "She is way out of your league and way older!"

"I can actually say the same for you and Chloe," Jesse huffed and stuck his tongue out. Beca was about to retort when Bumper cut in.

"Beca, chill," Bumper sat down beside Jesse. "I'm pretty sure he won't get himself another girlfriend if he keeps acting like this."

"Hey!" Jesse shouted and all of them laughed; the tension in the room leaving as quickly as it came.

"I'm more worried about you, little cous." Bumper said, his tone softening.

"Yeah, shorty, how do you feel?" Amy questioned the brunette and she sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know." Beca answered as she sunk down in one of the bean bags.

"You're still totally in love with Red." Amy nodded her head at herself while the two boys snickered.

Beca sent them a half-hearted glare, "What makes you guys think that? What if I've moved on?" She blushed when all three of them sent her knowing looks.

"C'mon, Beca, you can't lie to us." Bumper caught the pillow that Beca just threw at him.

"You were never really interested in anyone else." Amy said, "I mean, c'mon, Beca. People ask you out every day and not once have you gone out with any of them."

"Agreed," Jesse said, "And I'm pretty you'll continue saying no until Chloe's the one who asks you." The other two nodded their heads in agreement. Beca was about to speak when they heard a knock and the two college students entered.

-**Moving Closer-**

The six of them spent the better part of the evening just hanging out and getting to know each other better; with Jesse hopelessly trying to flirt with Aubrey, Amy's constant jokes, and Beca's sarcasm, the night was anything but ordinary. However, there was a certain tension between Beca and Aubrey; the two of them still getting used to having a sister but the other people was certainly helping the two warm up to each other. All of them finally decided that it was time for bed at around 1:30am.

Jesse, Amy and Bumper went to the guest rooms' downstairs while Aubrey, Beca and Chloe went down the hall towards the siblings' rooms; Aubrey and Chloe having used to sleeping together. Once they were outside the bedrooms, Chloe called out to Beca.

"Hey, can we talk?" The hesitation in Beca's eyes made her feel desperate so, she added, "Please?" And Beca nodded and leaned on the wall. Chloe looked at Aubrey and the blonde nodded, muttering a good night to Beca before entering her room.

"I missed you, Beca," Chloe said, "So much." She added when Beca didn't respond.

Beca simply nodded and opened her room, "You want to go inside?" Chloe simply nodded.

_She still doesn't know what personal space is. _Beca thought fondly because once they were inside, Chloe quickly hugged her, took her hand and the both of them settled down on the bed.

Chloe turned to Beca, her expression serious, "I'm really sorry about-"

"Chloe, don't" Beca said in a defeated tone. "There's no need for you to be sorry, I'm not mad at you." She took in a deep breath, "And you're back now, that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Becs." Chloe said, smiling gratefully. She's still feeling guilty but Beca doesn't want to talk about it so she won't talk about it.

They spent a good few minutes talking about everything that's happened for the past three years, as if Chloe never went away and they were still the best of friends. But, they know something's changed but neither acted out on their feelings and no one brought up the subject of their last moment before Chloe left. Well, that is until Beca spoke;

"Hey, Chlo?" Chloe hummed, telling that she was listening, "Do you still feel the same?" The tone in her voice sounding so vulnerable.

Chloe's eyes widened, she never thought Beca would be the one to bring that up, "Beca… I.." She took in a deep breath, "Look, Becs, I still do love you." Beca visibly brightened up at this, "But, we can't be together."

Beca only frowned but decided to stay quiet so Chloe continued.

"Beca, a lot changed in the three years that I've been gone," She explained, "We should stay friends for a while, catch up more and let's see how we go from there." She looked Beca straight in the eye, "We can't be together, at least not now but maybe one day." She smiled and Beca couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess you're right." Beca said after a while then she yawned and Chloe laughed.

"You should get some sleep, you look really tired." The redhead said, standing up. "Good night, Beca." She was on the process of opening up the door when Beca called out to her, "Yes, Beca?"

"I missed you, too."

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry about the late update, I've just been busy. And thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. So, what do you think of this one? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews and criticisms are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6: Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.

* * *

**Moving Closer**

**Chapter 6: Promise**

When Aubrey woke up, the first thing she noticed was that her bed was bigger, softer and much more comfortable than she remembered. When she opened her eyes, she finally remembered where she was. She sat up with a sigh and looked around again. The room is bigger than her old one and she felt smaller and lonelier than she ever did in her old room. She vaguely wondered if Beca felt as lonely as she did. But, probably not; her stepmom seems to be more attentive to her daughter than both her own parents combined.

And there's the thing with Chloe crushing on Beca. She still can't wrap her mind around that information. Yes, Beca seems decent enough, but will she be willing to fight for Chloe when the situation calls for it? She may be her stepsister but that doesn't mean she'll be willing to push Chloe into Beca. But, she doesn't know Beca like Chloe does. Speaking of Chloe; _where the hell is my best friend?_

Realizing that her best friend isn't in her room any longer or she won't be showing up any time soon, she stood up and admired her room. Reila did a very good job with it, she mentally noted to thank the older woman later. She walked over to the large window and she gasped at what she saw. It's like what she watches on MTV when different celebrities give a tour of their mansions. There's, like, a mini forest in this place. She made a mental note to ask Chloe to tour her around this place sometime.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that two figures were approaching the fountain and she watched with genuine interest as she noticed Chloe, who was smiling widely while talking to Beca, who was listening intently on whatever the redhead was talking about.

-**Moving Closer-**

"You do realize we're still wearing our pajamas, right?" Beca said as she follows Chloe outside their house. Hearing no response, she speaks again, "Chloe, where are we going, anyway?"

"I just wanted to talk with you." Chloe said with a smile, taking a hold of Beca's hand as they walk side by side.

Beca scoffed, "We could have done that in my room, you know." trying not to think about the butterflies that she was feeling from holding Chloe's hand.

"I know, I just thought we could get some fresh air." Chloe responded, unfazed by Beca's attitude. She knows that Beca is not a morning person but that doesn't stop her from talking with the brunette whenever she wanted to.

Beca decided to remain quiet by that point and she just followed Chloe to wherever she wanted to go. While they were walking, Chloe simply told stories about her life after leaving town; how she met Aubrey, how much she missed them, how annoying college professors can be and other random things that might come to mind.

It's really like nothing has changed between them. When Chloe was still in town, they do this a lot. Walking around while Chloe tells stories and Beca would be listening intently, not wanting to miss a word that would come out of the redhead's mouth. And sometimes, Chloe would prod Beca to share, too and the brunette would do so without question.

"So, Beca," Chloe started as she sat down at the fountain, patting the space beside her, "How've you been?"

"I've been good." Beca responded while she sat down beside Chloe, smiling when the redhead took her hand again. "Can you last a second without physical contact, Beale?" She questioned playfully.

"Well, I can't help it. You're just so warm." Chloe responded with a smile, all the while sticking her tongue out.

"Sure, I am." Beca said sarcastically, "Just checking if I should start warning people about a redhead who randomly grabs strangers' hands." She smiled.

"Hey!" Chloe slapped Beca's arm with a pout while Beca laughed. Chloe instantly softened at the sound and she smiled contentedly, "You know, I missed this."

Beca simply smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand. They fell into a comfortable silence, both of them just content to be in each other's company.

"So, you're going back to Barden today?"

"Yes, we are." Chloe said, feeling a little down at the thought. "But, maybe I'll spend summer vacation here. It's just two months away." She added while playing with Beca's fingers.

Beca held back a smile. "You'll be ahead of me by three hours."

"Yeah, I will be." Chloe nodded then it was silent for a while.

"I guess I could pull that off." Beca said after a while.

"Pull what off?" Chloe asked curiously, her eyes peering at Beca.

"Waking up three hours early just to… maybe wish you a good day or something?" Beca answered, looking at Chloe with hopeful eyes.

It took all in Chloe to not kiss Beca right then and there. "Geez, Beca," Chloe said her name with so much adoration that made Beca's heart beat just a little bit faster, "How do you expect me to control myself if you go and say something so sweet like that?"

"Too much?" Beca joked, trying hard to keep her feelings at bay.

"No, I actually like it." Chloe said with a sincere smile, squeezing Beca's hand.

"That's good," Beca looked down at their joined hands, wondering how a simple touch can make her feel so…warm and good. "Will you wait for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I do want to be in a relationship with you, Chloe." Beca said uncertainly, "But, I don't think I'm ready for that yet." She looked at Chloe and asked again, "So, will you wait for me?"

Chloe's eyes softened up, "Of course I'll wait for you, Beca." She said with a smile, "And honestly, I don't think I'm ready either." Chloe confessed.

Beca looked confused, and Chloe let out a giggle at the cute face the brunette was making.

"Beca, being in a relationship with me will be very hard for you." Chloe explained, "I don't want to put you through that."

"What do you mean?" Beca doesn't get it. She loves Chloe and she knows Chloe love her so, why would it be hard?

"I don't want to put you through a long-distance relationship, Beca." Chloe elaborated and she watched as realization dawned on Beca's face.

"Well, then," Beca smiled again, "I'll wait for you forever if I have to," she blushed at the cheesiness of her statement, "So, yeah." She said, trying to shrug off the awkwardness she's feeling.

"Beca?"

When Beca looked up, she barely saw Chloe's eyes as Chloe's lips captured hers. As soon as she realized what was happening, she closed her eyes and kissed Chloe back. Everything else was lost and all that Beca could focus on was her and Chloe and the moment that they're sharing. She feels like they're sealing a promise with a kiss. The promise that they'll wait for each other.

When they broke apart, Chloe looked at Beca with a loving smile.

"If that was a preview of what I'll be getting for waiting then you, Chloe Beale, are definitely worth the wait." Beca said with a goofy smile and Chloe laughed lightly.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? And thanks to those who took the time to read the previous chapter, I'm really glad you liked that. I hope you guys like this, too. Reviews and Criticisms are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7: Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.

* * *

**Moving Closer**

**Chapter 7: Friends**

"Tell me," Aubrey started as they took a seat in a local diner near Barden, "How did your friendship with Beca exactly work?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Well, you two are complete opposites." Aubrey pointed out, she had been thinking about the two ever since Chloe told her about her feelings. Despite knowing Chloe's friendly by nature, the thought that Chloe had been friends with a girl who's the complete opposite of her simply doesn't make sense to the blonde.

"We may have clashing personalities but we have common likes and dislikes for certain things." Chloe explained. "And you should know; the two of you are just like each other." She giggled. Really, if she didn't know any better, she'll think that Aubrey and Beca were biologically related.

Aubrey gasped, "That's a lie!" She frowned at Chloe who was still wearing a smile, "I do not wear hideous jewelry and make up." She huffed.

"Hey, it looks hot on her." Chloe smiled, laughing at the mortified expression on Aubrey's face.

"I refuse to listen to you talk about my stepsister like that!" Aubrey exclaimed, looking at Chloe incredulously.

"Oh, c'mon, Aubrey, you're my best friend." Chloe pouted, holding in a laugh at Aubrey's reactions.

"Yes, and you're crushing on your best friend's stepsister." Aubrey said, her tone warning Chloe to stop.

"Fine, fine" Chloe rolled her eyes, "I'll stop teasing." She laughed at Aubrey's relieved expression.

And that was when a waiter stepped in and delivered their orders. They thanked him and ate quietly, their previous conversation forgotten.

"But, seriously, you and Beca are alike more than you'd think." Chloe said after a while, taking a sip from her milkshake.

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she ate her salad, "I thought this conversation was over."

"No, it was just put on hold," Chloe stuck her tongue out then she looked at Aubrey seriously, "I'm serious, though."

"Do explain." Aubrey sighed, knowing Chloe will just keep bugging her about it until she listens.

"First of all, you're both stubborn." Chloe explained, looking thoughtful.

"Like you aren't" Aubrey mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey, what was that?" Chloe asked sweetly, as if daring Aubrey to say something wrong.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Aubrey said, stabbing a lettuce with her fork. "Now, please continue." She said, trying to distract the redhead.

"Oh yeah," Chloe brightened up and smiled at Aubrey, "Your favorite season is autumn. You both hate small talk. The two of you can be really dense sometimes. You both hate mornings." Chloe sighed before giggling. "Wow, you two could be biological sisters if your personalities are any indication."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh and that eyebrow raising thing! You two do it just like each other." Chloe was full on laughing now.

Aubrey huffed and continued to eat.

-**Moving Closer-**

"Hi, Beca." A tall brunette approached Beca with a flirty smile.

"Stacie" Beca deadpanned as she shut her locker close.

"How're you today?" Stacie asked, unfazed by Beca's attitude.

Beca simply stared at the taller girl, as if willing her to go away with her mind. Stacie is the head cheerleader in their school and she's been trying to get in Beca's pants ever since she transferred the year before. This made Beca instantly popular in the whole school; apparently, being wanted by the school's head cheerleader makes the whole school want you, too. Maybe her social status had something to do with that, too, but, she's all for blaming the cheerleader.

"Oh, Beca. You playing hard to get just makes me want you more." Stacie winked and left a baffled Beca alone. Normally, she'd be all over Beca personal space by now. Beca simply shrugged and went to join her friends for lunch, thankful that Stacie didn't do anything...inappropriate today.

-**Moving Closer****-**

"Beca! Becaw!" Jesse yelled through the noise in the cafeteria as soon as he saw his best friend, he grinned when Beca rolled her eyes and walked over to them.

"What'd Ms. Sexy Cheerleader say to you today?" Amy asked with a teasing tone.

"Actually, she just asked how I was." Beca shrugged, taking the seat next to Amy.

"Maybe she found out about the video." Jesse waggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a chuckle from Amy and a glare from Beca.

Reila went to check the security footage around the house and as soon as she saw what happened in the garden, she showed it to Beca's guests before they leave. And they've been teasing Beca ever since.

"Yeah, who knew we'd see the day when the Beca Mitchell would actually be in a relationship?" Amy says with a chuckle.

Beca blushed as she took out a sandwich from her bag, "We aren't in a relationship." She says hopelessly.

"Yet," Jesse smiled goofily again as Beca glares at him.

"It was a goodbye kiss!" Beca argues exasperatedly. When Reila went to check out the security footages, she saw the video by the fountain and she sprinted down to show the others a minute before they leave. Literally. She can't believe that she and Chloe completely forgot about the cameras again. She's just thankful that the cameras don't have microphones or she'll never hear the end of it when they hear what she told Chloe.

"Yeah, on the lips." Amy said with a chuckle and high fived with Jesse.

Beca mumbled something like, "annoying friends" under her breath and just took a bite from her sandwich, completely ignoring them.

-**Moving Closer-**

Chloe was studying for an exam when Aubrey came back from her last class of the day.

"Hey, I brought Chinese," Aubrey greeted, putting the bags down on the kitchen table.

"Great, I'm starving." Chloe replied, following Aubrey inside the small kitchen.

"Me too," Aubrey says, "I'll just put my things down and let's eat." she went to her room, not even bothering to wait for a reply.

When Aubrey came back, Chloe already has everything out and ready. They brought their food with them to the living room and sat side by side on the couch as Aubrey turns the TV on.

"How was your day?" Chloe asked mixing her food with her chopsticks.

"It was okay. I got an A on that essay in my Physics class." Aubrey says, acting like it was nothing but Chloe knows better. "How about yours?"

"Just fine," Chloe answered, taking a mouthful of her food.

Aubrey simply nodded, knowing that that was Chloe's way of saying that nothing out of the ordinary happened.

-**Moving Closer-**

"You guys want a ride home?" Beca asks as she walks towards her locker with Jesse and Amy in tow.

"Sure thing." Amy agreed instantly, "Anything to get out of exercise."

"Your house is, like, 2 blocks away." Jesse teased. They always have this conversation whenever school's over and it never gets old. For them, anyway.

When Beca opened her locker, a bunch of letters fell and she closed her eyes in irritation.

"Hey, little-woah." Bumper stopped in his tracks when he saw the mess by Beca's locker. Since he's a year older than them and being a member of the basketball team, he doesn't have much time to hang with them during school hours. So, whenever there's no afternoon training, he would simply show up by their lockers and ride home with them.

"This is, like, way more than what you normally get." Jesse commented as he bent down to pick up the letters.

"How come you guys never deal with this?" Beca said as she closed her locker and Jesse handed her the letters.

"We do," Amy answered as they went out to the school parking lot.

"Just not as much as you do." Jesse remarked as they make their way to Beca's awaiting bodyguards.

Beca used to study in an all-girls private school, but the year before, Beca had been fed up with the formality and she didn't like the way some girls act; flaunting their money and bullying the scholars telling them they don't belong there. And she really just wants to be in the same school as Amy and Jesse. So, she begged (not that there's much begging since Reila pretty much gives Beca everything she wants.) her mother to let her to school with Jesse and Amy. Reila agreed but with the condition that Beca's bodyguards will always be in the school grounds and that she is to be dropped off and picked up at school at all times.

One professional looking guy wearing a gray long-sleeved turtleneck with sunglasses and an earpiece opened the door for them and they all went inside, talking about their day and everything else.

-**Moving Closer-**

Reila was sitting in her office, listening to the songs coming from the speakers that are surrounding the room. She's been totally relaxed the whole day so, she decided to listen to the new songs that the company's artists recently released.

She reached for her wallet and stared at a picture of Beca. She traced the outlines of her daughter's face with a sigh. She grabbed her cellphone and sent a quick text to her husband. Not a moment later, her cellphone rang.

"Hey," She answered, completely casual.

"_What did you mean by that message?" _Arthur said with urgency in his voice.

"Exactly that." Reila answered, she's been thinking about it ever since the weekend.

"_I see." _He replied unsurely, when Reila remained quiet, he sighed. _"Just let them be, I'm sure she'll be fine. But, I have to go. I have a meeting in 5 minutes." _

"All right, I'll see you later. Love you."

"_Love you, too." _Then the line disconnected.

She looked at the message she sent;

_I don't think I like the idea of Beca being in love with Chloe._

-**Moving Closer-**

Beca was doing her homework when her phone vibrated beside her, she smiled when she realize that it was Chloe.

**Chloe: Beca! I just want to let you know that today's been all right. Well, have a good night. XOXO.**

Beca laughed at the message, '_Typical Chloe' _she thought. She sent a quick good night message back and went back to her homework.

* * *

A/N: Nothing much happened in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. :)


	8. Chapter 8: Doubts?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.

* * *

**Moving Closer**

**Chapter 8: Doubts?**

It's just a week before summer vacation and Beca was excited for it. Aubrey would be coming home on Saturday and Chloe would be coming over in two weeks to spend summer with her, she just first wants to spend some time with her parents before going back in LA. If anyone would ask, they would say that they're just friends (which frustrates Amy to no end and relief to wash over Reila). They would leave good morning and good night messages to each other. On weekends, the two of them would talk the whole day and sometimes they would video chat with each other.

Beca was now sitting on a cafeteria table, reading her Science book while eating with her friends. Contrary to popular belief, Beca studies for exams and would sometimes cram to maintain her straight A's. Although when her father died she couldn't focus and her grades dropped that she almost failed one of her classes. But now, she just wants to make her mom proud of her even though the older woman told her about her high school mischiefs and that she always gets detentions.

And today, Jesse's classmate, Benji, from one of his electives is sitting with them. He was currently talking with Jesse about Star Wars and Beca couldn't care less about what they were saying. Amy went to sit with Bumper and his Basketball friends a few minutes ago so, Beca, much to her relief, is left alone to study.

Well, that is until…

"Yow, Mitchell!" Someone shouted from the cafeteria entrance and everyone was suddenly quiet, Bumper and Amy quickly went beside Beca, thinking that something was wrong, while everyone was watching the tall boy maneuver around the tables and chairs until he was directly in front of Beca.

"Is something wrong?" Beca asked, looking at the boy she knows to be Unicycle, the star football player of their school.

"You bet there is," He glared at the small brunette who was showing no interest in their conversation, he tried to get closer but Bumper held a hand towards him to stop him from taking another step.

"Man, what's wrong?" Bumper asked, letting his hand drop. Unicycle shifted his gaze from Beca to Bumper.

"You know this girl, Allen?" He asked and almost everyone in the cafeteria looks at him disbelievingly.

"Yeah, she's my cousin." Bumper answered after the shock of the question was gone. "And we are in a band together." He added. "Now, tell us what's wrong." He demanded. By now, everyone was watching them with interest.

Then Unicycle laughed, throwing everyone off, then he returned his gaze to Beca and he glared, "You've been flirting with my girl." His tone was low and menacing as he said those words.

Beca stood up at his accusation and looked at him dead in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" She may be short but she could be intimidating when the situation calls for it. Unicycle actually faltered for a bit before he matched the glare that Beca was giving her.

Unicycle scoffed, "Like hell you don't know." He said, walking closer to her until they were just a few inches away, "You've been flirting with my girlfriend," He said again, "For all I know, you two could be fucking behind-"

"Woah, woah, woah, stop." Beca said, shaking her head at each word. "I don't even know who you're talking about."

"You do not interrupt me when I'm speaking." He warned, clearly not at all happy with Beca. Beca only narrowed her eyes in response, so he continued, "As if you don't know who my girlfriend is," He sneered, as if expecting everyone to know who his girlfriend is. "You know who she is" He raised his voice slightly and poked Beca in the chest.

"Don't touch her." Bumper got in between the two before the taller man could do anything more.

"I'm not talking to you." Unicycle said, glaring at him.

"Bumper, it's fine." Beca said, and he sighed, going back to his previous position behind Beca. But, his stance shows that he's ready to interfere if the taller boy does something stupid or uncalled for.

"You've been flirting with my girl," Unicycle stated again and Beca had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "My girlfriend, Stacie Conrad-" Beca cut her off

"I am not flirting with her-"

"I told you not to interrupt!" Unicycle yelled before throwing a punch at Beca.

Jesse watched in horror at the event unfolding before him. He was really never a fan of violence and confrontation. Sure, they're exciting to watch in movies but in real life, it just seems…different. Everything happened so fast; Unicycle and Beca were talking, Unicycle got angry and punched Beca in the face, resulting to Beca staggering lightly and falling on Fat Amy's arms and now her best friend was holding her left cheek in pain, whimpering slightly.

"Fuck you, dude!" Bumper yelled before tackling Unicycle to the ground. "You don't fucking hit a girl!" He said before punching the taller boy again and again.

"Beca," Jesse went beside the two girls and inspected Beca's face which he's sure is going to develop a bruise later, "How're you feeling?" He cautiously asked when Amy handed Beca over to him to join Bumper in beating up Unicycle.

"Dizzy," Beca answered, holding her head in her hands. Jesse had known that Beca is good at hitting people but was never good at taking a hit. That probably has something to do with her small stature or the fact that Beca was practically treated like a princess ever since she was little.

Luckily, a teacher came to stop the trio from fighting and help to get Beca in the nurse's office. Once Beca was settled in the nurse's office (an ice pack was shoved in her face as soon as she was inside and now she's just lying down, holding the ice pack in place), Unicycle came in, escorted by two teachers but Beca couldn't focus. Her head just hurts too damn much. She thinks she hears one of them say that he's expected to go straight to the principal's office after he's done here.

"I think it's best if we get this girl home." The nurse said, thoroughly checking on Beca, "It's a surprise that she hadn't fainted cause by the looks of it, that boy knows where to hit; well that or he got lucky." She explained. Beca wasn't sure who she was talking to; she was speaking in third person so she guessed it couldn't be her.

"Yes, ma'am." Beca recognized that voice as Jesse's. "Her bodyguards' are outside and they can take her home now."

"Oh good." The nurse said, "The sooner she gets to rest, the better."

-**Moving Closer-**

Chloe was relaxing at home when she received a message from Jesse telling her that Beca got hurt. She found herself worrying and dialing Beca's number instead of Jesse's; wanting to confirm the information from Beca herself. When no one answered the phone, a sinking feeling pooled in the pit of her stomach and so, she dialed Jesse's number.

"What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?" Chloe was throwing question after question as soon as the call was answered.

"_Chloe,"_ Jesse started, stopping Chloe's questioning effectively, "She's fine, she's at home and resting." He said after a while.

"What happened, though?" Chloe found herself asking, biting her lower lip in apprehension.

"_Well, there's this jock that confronted her and accused Beca of sleeping with his girlfriend."_ Chloe blinked, unsure if she heard correctly. _"And then things were getting heated and he punched Beca."_ Jesse continued.

"She is not sleeping with this girl, right?" Jesse just laughed at her question. Chloe huffed, "Why are you laughing?"

"_Chloe, I think Beca's well-being is more important than her possible cheating on you."_ Jesse answered playfully, indicating to Chloe that he is just joking. But his statement made her frown.

"She wouldn't be cheating because we are not together." Chloe stated regretfully.

Sensing Chloe's shift in attitude, Jesse cleared his throat and sincerely said, _"She's not, though, Chloe."_ Chloe still didn't feel better, _"Put a little more trust in Beca, she wouldn't do that to you, Chloe."_

Chloe sighed, "I do trust her, Jesse."

"_Good,"_ Jesse answered_, "Listen, classes are about to start so, let's talk later. Bye, Chloe."_ He hung up before Chloe had the chance to respond.

Chloe plopped down on the couch and sighed, wanting nothing more than to see or at least hear from Beca and how she's doing.

And that was the moment that Aubrey walked inside, as if sensing her best friend's mood, she blew off greeting her and just sat down beside Chloe, waiting for her to tell her what happened. She mindlessly watched whatever Chloe was watching while the redhead was thinking of something, possibly what to tell her.

"Bree," Chloe called in a whiny voice, "Beca's been hurt." She informed.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Aubrey asked, genuinely concerned about the well-being of the younger girl.

"Yeah, there was just this guy that accused her of sleeping with his girlfriend and punched her." Chloe said, telling Aubrey what Jesse just told her.

"How is she now?" Aubrey asked, and Chloe blinked, unsure how to respond. "Oh gosh, Chloe, don't tell me that you're more intent on finding out whether she's sleeping with this girl or not, aren't you?"

Chloe had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Don't be childish, Chloe." Aubrey scolded, "I'm sure Beca won't do that to you. I may not have known her for long but she doesn't seem to be the type that would screw around."

"I know, my mind just makes stuff complicated when it comes to her," Chloe responded shamefully. "I was never the jealous type but the thought that she might fall for someone who's not me...hurts." Chloe said and Aubrey sighed.

"I'll just ask Reila how she is, okay?" Aubrey said, knowing that Chloe is probably far more worried about Beca than her even if she actually thought that Beca would actually mess around with someone else.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you guys think. I'm sorry if it doesn't meet up with your guys expectations or something.


	9. Chapter 9: Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

**Moving Closer**

**Chapter 9: Bonds**

The first thing that Beca noticed when she woke up was that she was in the confines of her own bed. She slowly sat up and noticed that the headache has reduced to a faint pounding in her head. When she looked up, she saw Reila was sitting on the farthest side of the couch. She had her arms crossed and a frown was on her face, but her closed eyes and even breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep.

But, as if sensing that her daughter's awake, Reila slowly opened her eyes and looked at Beca with worry in her eyes before rushing to her daughter and hugging her. Beca awkwardly patted her mom on the arm before Reila pulled away.

"How are you feeling?" Reila asked with worry in her eyes.

"Just fine, mom. Don't worry." Beca replied with a soft smile.

"I think your bodyguards need to be with you at all times when you're at school. They shouldn't just stand around in the parking lot waiting for you." Reila suggested worriedly. When she heard that Beca was sent home because of a fight and that her daughter was hurt, she left her office and went straight home.

"No, mom. I'll be fine." Beca argued and Reila simply nodded her head, not wanting to disappoint her daughter.

"Just…" Reila sighed, "Just be careful next time, Beca, okay?"

"Promise, mom." Beca answered, lying back down on her bed.

"I'll have someone send your dinner up here, if you want?" Reila said, standing up and dusting her clothes.

"I'm not really in the mood to eat, but, I'll just go down if I get hungry."

"All right." Reila leaned down and kissed Beca's forehead before leaving the room and closing the door gently.

Beca reached over and grabbed her phone from the night stand, opening it showed that she had 2 missed calls from Chloe and 28 new messages, almost half of it were from Chloe and the rest were from Bumper, Amy, and Jesse and from some concerned classmates and friends.

She replied to each person who is not Chloe, telling them that she's fine. Looking at the clock, deciding that it's not too late yet and she would call Chloe. It took two rings before Chloe answered the phone and the two of them talked for about an hour before Chloe started to doze off and they decided to call it a night.

-**Moving Closer-**

It was the last day of school and exams were finally over. Beca was glad to be free from the stress of being a student. She was taking stuff out from her locker when Stacie approached her. She thought that Stacie was going to shout at her or something because Unicycle's popularity plummeted down after the fight and almost everyone was sending him hateful glares and he's being bullied by Beca's friends.

"I'm really sorry about Unicycle." Were the first words out of the tall brunette's mouth.

"Don't worry about it." Beca replied before shutting her locker door close.

"I dumped him." Stacie said before Beca could walk away.

Beca raised an eyebrow at the information before answering, "Good, cause you deserve better than that."

Stacie was taken aback by the response; she thought Beca would just walk away after she revealed that. She can see that Beca means those words. That she's being sincere. "You're a really great girl, Beca." The words just stumbled out before she can stop herself

"Thanks?" Beca said unsurely.

"No, I mean it. I'd really like to be your friend, if you'd let me." Stacie answered.

Beca was caught off guard, so she simply sighed and nodded her head.

Stacie squealed and squeezed Beca in a hug, to which the smaller brunette responded to awkwardly. "Thanks!"

"I think I'm beginning to regret my decision."

Stacie brushed off the comment and started talking, "So, maybe we could have sleepovers and do each other's nails and-"

"Woah, too far, dude."

But, Stacie kept on talking about things that they could do as friends then intertwined their arms together, completely missing the discomfort of her new friend, while walking to the school parking lot together.

Bumper, Amy and Jesse watched as Beca and Stacie walked away.

"So, does this mean that we'll have to walk home?"

-**Moving Closer-**

"Excited to get back in LA?" Chloe asked when they finally finished packing for summer and were now just relaxing with each other.

"Well, you could say that." Aubrey answered with a smile. "I'm not comfortable in my new room, though, it's too big."

"Yeah, it was a big surprise." Chloe nodded her head in agreement.

"Did you know that Reila actually apologized to me because that room was one of the 'smallest' in that house?"

"No way!" Chloe exclaimed, looking at Aubrey in surprise.

"She did," Aubrey nodded with a smile, "And she also apologized because it doesn't have a walk-in closet like Beca's does."

"What did you say?"

"Of course, I assured her that it's fine and that the room was more than what I really need." Aubrey replied with a shrug.

"Maybe she just felt bad because your room isn't as huge as Beca's."

"How does her room look like?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Chloe shot Aubrey a mischievous smile, "Well, find out for yourself; spend time with her." She said with a wink.

Aubrey glared at her best friend playfully before plopping down on her bed.

"I'm pretty sure that the two of you will get along really well." Chloe assured, sitting down beside the blonde. "Just don't give her a hard time." Chloe laughed when Aubrey slapped her thigh playfully.

"I'm going to be the coolest big sister ever." Aubrey said with a playful grin on her face.

"That is for Beca to judge, Bree."

"Ugh, just go to sleep." Aubrey grumbled. "We have to be up early tomorrow."

"Good night, Bree!" Chloe sang before skipping over to her bed.

******-****Moving Closer-**

To say that Aubrey was surprised to see that Beca was the one waiting for her in the airport was an understatement. She expected someone who works for Reila to pick her up if her dad and stepmom couldn't do it.

"Here, let me help you with that." Beca said, already reaching over to get the largest bag that Aubrey has.

"Um, thanks." Aubrey said, following Beca out. She was shocked to see that the brunette was driving a BMW. She wasn't sure what exactly but, it's a freaking BMW! This girl is probably spoiled rotten by her mother.

"Mom and your dad couldn't come." Beca said while opening the trunk. "And I thought that you might feel… weird if someone else picks you up so I volunteered." She added, blushing, before hastily retreating to the driver's side.

"That's thoughtful of you, thanks." Aubrey said with a smile as soon as she was situated in the passenger's side.

"Try to get some rest; it's a long ride from here."

-**Moving Closer-**

Aubrey was pleasantly surprised when the car ride wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. Beca was naturally a quiet person, Chloe told her. But, Beca did her best to make her feel comfortable on the way home. Maybe having the brunette for a sister isn't so bad.

"Beca!"

Aubrey whipped her head towards the source of the noise from where she's standing just outside the car. She turned her eye on Beca and before the brunette could properly turn around, the intruder threw themselves at the small brunette.

"Kori?" she heard Beca say, her voice sounding… excited?

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding before her. Beca was relaxed in the presence of the other girl, who looks about the same height and age as Beca, like she was with Chloe. Maybe she spoke too soon.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I confused you with the time jump, guys. And sorry about the late update. I hope you guys enjoyed this, though. reviews and criticisms are appreciated.


End file.
